


Please Be Safe

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Blair is at the loft waiting for Jim to get off work.  The snow is coming down really hard and Blair has to hope that Jim makes it home in one piece.





	Please Be Safe

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Let It Snow/Snowy Weather** – due 1st Dec/revealed 2nd Dec
> 
> Prompt Details: Did you know that the phrase "Let It Snow" has its own Wikipedia disambiguation page, and preceding the 10 items on it is the statement that "Let It Snow often refers to "Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!", a popular Christmas song recorded by multiple artists"? :-)
> 
> Though I don't know quite what the original prompter had in mind, I say that you can interpret this prompt as anything having to do with either that song, that phrase, or the weather generally being snowy. In my mind, that isn't 100% equivalent to just "snow," but I'm not going to get technical about it since I can't articulate the difference. :-) 
> 
> Logistical Details:  
> \- due by 11:59pm December *01* EST (GMT+5) – let's start this shindig off in a wintery state of mind, even if we aren't in a wintery state of being :-)  
> \- will remain Unrevealed until December 2nd  
> \- will remain Anonymous until December 25th

** Please Be Safe **

Snow wasn’t really common in Cascade, but it sure was tonight. Blair stood on the balcony with large snowflakes falling in his hair, and freezing his butt off. Jim still wasn’t home and Blair had talked to him about an hour ago and he was on his way.

_Please God, let Jim make it home in one piece. I would do anything to have him here by my side. I promise I’ll be a better person. All I ask is for you to guide him home._

The phone rang and Blair rushed into the loft to answer it. “Jim?”

“Jim still isn’t home, Sandburg?” Simon asked, “He left about an hour ago. I just wanted to be sure he got there safe and sound.”

“Could you put out an APB, Simon? Please? I’m worried sick.”

“I’m sure he’ll call you in the next few minutes. Calm down, Blair.”

“I’ll try sir.” 

Simon knew things were bad, Blair had just called him sir. Simon hung up somewhat worried about Jim. He would check the highway and see if there were any accidents. 

Blair got his winter coat on and took his cell phone with him and stood out watching for Jim. 

_I love him so much and I didn’t tell him this morning. I hope he knows how much he means to me._

Blair’s cell went off and Blair answered, “Jim?”

“Hey, Chief, there was an accident on the highway, so I had to help out. This is the first chance I’ve had to call. I’m sorry. I knew you would be worrying.”

“I love you, man.”

“And I love you, Blair. I’ll be home in about thirty minutes. Watch for me. Okay?”

“But of course I will. Please be safe, Jim.”

The end


End file.
